


猎物 II 4

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* S0M1预警* 警官赫 vs 设计师海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：调教预警
Kudos: 5





	猎物 II 4

刚回国时差还没有完全倒过来的人早早醒了过来，发现自己枕着李赫宰的胳膊，被那人紧紧搂在怀里。

睡着的人乖得不行，肉嘟嘟的嘴巴撅起来像在索吻，李东海看着沉睡着的男友心动得不行，歪过头在那人肉嘟嘟的唇上印上一个吻。

轻轻翻身，李东海侧着身子与李赫宰面对面，手指轻轻抚过李赫宰的眉毛，顺着脸颊划过，开始把玩起李赫宰的头发，嘴里嘟囔道：“你怎么连睡觉都这么让我心动啊。”

李东海的小动作不断，虽说每个动作都放轻了，却还是把睡着的那人吵醒了。迷迷糊糊地皱着眉，慢慢睁开一只眼睛，却因为残留的困意很快又闭上。李赫宰向前挪了挪，收紧李东海腰上的手，把脑袋埋进李东海脖子里，带着刚睡醒还沙哑的嗓音问道：“你怎么这么早就醒了？”

李赫宰刚睡醒无意识撒娇的动作让李东海的嘴角弯起了一定的幅度，把玩着头发的手放过了柔顺的发丝，手掌放在李赫宰的后脑勺上摸了摸那人的脑袋，有些歉意地开口道：“对不起呐，把你吵醒了。”

埋在脖子间的脑袋摇了摇，“几点了？”

“才六点，你再睡会。”抓起床头的手机看了眼时间，随后像哄小孩似地轻拍男友的被哄着那人入睡。

“嗯……你也睡……”

等李赫宰再次睡醒的时候是在厨房找到李东海的。李东海在厨房穿着他也没怎么穿过的围裙，在给他准备早餐。

这样的场景让李赫宰心里一动，觉得之前自己幻想过家的画面，好像实现了。

上前从后面圈住李东海的腰，像只大型金毛犬挂在李东海身上，开口还不忘调戏道：“宝贝，这么早就起来给我做早饭，你好贤惠啊。”

本来昨天晚上被调戏的人就在心里的小本本上记录着李赫宰的罪状，准备下次调教的时候惩罚他，没想到那人一觉睡醒还是没眼色地要调戏他。

乖顺的猫咪突然就炸毛了。

“李赫宰！说谁贤惠！”

被人吼了一句才反应过来自己现在是他的sub，昨天被皮鞭抽射了的感觉记忆犹新，赶忙给人顺毛以求下次的惩罚不会太重，“我贤惠！宝贝你最酷了！”

“这还差不多。”拍了拍自己腰上的手，李东海指着餐桌说道，“过去等吧，我热一下牛奶就可以吃饭了。”

“好嘞。”

等李东海把热好的牛奶拿过来，坐在椅子上咬了一口李赫宰给他夹好鸡蛋的面包时开口说道：“我一会打车去蓝夜把我自己的车开回家，然后应该会在家里收拾一下打包回来的行李。”

李赫宰点了点头，正要开口说些什么时被李东海打断。

“你下了班直接去蓝夜。”李东海伸出一根手指勾着李赫宰的下巴，“我在房间等你啊，小奴隶。”

嘴里的面包突然就不香了。李赫宰第一次被叫这个称呼，心里有种异样的感觉。倒不是抵触，只是感觉心里被电过一样，痒痒的。

“一下班就去？”

“对。”

“饭都不让我吃？”

李东海倒也没想那么多，只是想着李赫宰下班他就可以再见到他了，突然被问到吃饭这个问题，倒把李东海问懵了，“啊？”

“你这么心急吗？连饭也不让我吃？”

“那你下了班吃过饭再去！”受不了李赫宰直勾勾的眼神， 毕竟曾经也是个dom，带着侵略性的眼神让李东海有些不好意思。

又炸毛的人让李赫宰笑出了声，“我知道啦。”

蓝夜的房间里，李东海提前了好久到达，在浴室里做着准备，水珠顺着胸前的肌肉滑落下来，性感又迷人。

在李赫宰到达之前，李东海把自己收拾好，松松垮垮地套了一件衣柜里李赫宰的大号白衬衫和一条紧身皮裤，整个人诱惑得不行。

门把向下，他的猎物来了。

李赫宰穿的是一身休闲装，应该是下班以后换的衣服，不是制服的装扮倒是让李东海失望了一会。

“你来了。”上前抓住李赫宰的手将人拉过来，另一只手顺着衣服下摆的空隙摸了进去，“脱衣服。”

“好，宝贝。”李赫宰顺手搂过李东海的腰，让两个人之间的距离变得更近。

却没想到衣服里的手迅速找到了乳尖，随后被用力掐了一下，“进了这个房间，游戏就开始了。这种时候你可不能叫我宝贝呢。”

“我错了……”李赫宰看着李东海的眼睛，那两个字在嘴边打转，迟迟没有说出来。

李东海松开握住的双手，将李赫宰的上衣抬起脱了下来，抬头咬住了那人的喉结吸吮，末了还伸出舌头舔了舔，命令道：“叫主人。”

“嗯……主人……”

“乖。”

李东海伸手拍了拍李赫宰的屁股，眼神看着房间里的调教台，“把自己脱光，躺上去。”

“是，主人。”

李赫宰乖顺的样子极大讨好了李东海，冷峻的外表偷偷挂起了一丝猫咪笑。

等李赫宰赤裸着身体躺在调教台上以后，李东海找到了调教台四角的束缚带。他的动作不紧不慢，一个接一个地将李赫宰的手脚固定好。

第一次当sub，李赫宰其实有点紧张，他没有想过有一天房间里的那些玩具会用在他自己身上，“主人……今天玩什么？”

站在调教台的一侧，李东海看着被自己绑成大字型的人，手顺着李赫宰的脚腕向上摸上他的大腿根，感受着那人随着自己的动作身体开始颤抖，拉起一侧的嘴角笑得妩媚，“当然是要先惩罚一下，昨晚敢大胆地调戏我的人啊。”

李东海转身从自己的背包里拿出了一件小玩意。那是一个不属于这个房间里的玩具，李赫宰从来没有见过，不知道会受到怎样惩罚的人身体紧绷着，开口讨好着他的主人。

“主人……我错了……”

不理会李赫宰的求饶，李东海从柜子里找到了润滑剂，倒在了李赫宰的性器上，伸手开始揉捏起来，同时还俯下身含住了一侧的乳头。

被突然的动作刺激地叫出了声，“啊——！”

李东海的手法很好，只一会李赫宰的性器便变得硬挺起来，让李赫宰忍不住想要更多，“主人……揉重一点……好舒服……”

却没想到李东海在这个时候收回了手，手指在李赫宰的肚脐附近画着圈，“我可是在惩罚你呢奴隶，让你舒服了怎么行？”

说罢便拿起刚刚从包里翻出来的小玩具。那是一个黑色的像个套子的东西，但却只有短短一节，边边上连着两个小环，同时还有一根线连接着控制器。

对上李赫宰迷茫的眼神，李东海好心地开口解释道：“这是我在国外的时候发现的一个新玩具，听说这个玩具让人又爱又恨，我刚刚研究了一会，觉得很适合当今天的惩罚。”

看李东海铁了心地要惩罚他，李赫宰也坦然接受。他早就知道，这只藏着爪子的猫咪在调教的时候就会亮出他的猫爪，直到他满意为止。

但李赫宰怎么也没想到，这个小玩具竟会将他玩到崩溃着求饶。

TBC


End file.
